Noelle Pelharm
Noelle Pelharm is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. She serves as the antagonist representing DragonSoul. Appearance Noelle's default costume, Princess Dress, consists of a lacy steel blue blouse and matching long skirt, long gloves, and a ribbon. Noelle's first alternate costume, Magistration, consists of her official plum colored robes, matching hat, and pince-nez. Her second alternate, Noble Casual, consists of a thin blue and white long striped sweater, black leggings, thick black-rimmed glasses, and houndstooth patterned scarf. Her third alternate Salutatorian, consists of her academy uniform, a dark red captain's jacket with matching white slacks and black boots and gloves. Her fourth alternate costume, Field Commander, consists of a heavy leather magenta-red waistcoat that reaches to the shins with a matching skirt and tri-cornered hat, white knee boots, and a white cravat. Her fifth alternate costume, Highland Fashion, consists of a white blouse with flared sleeves and black bracers with a knee-length red tartan skirt, black belt, and knee-length leather boots. A red ribbon and matching hat complete the outfit. Her sixth alternate costume, The Equalizer, consists of a simple white camisole, gray shorts, and a pair of non-functioning mechanical wings. Her seventh alternate costume, Desert Princess, consists of a skimpy golden embossed bra and bottom combo connected to a floor-length loincloth in front and back, golden armlets and anklets along with an ornate golden headdress. Her eighth alternate costume, Goldjust, consists of a black and gold bodysuit with matching full black and gold facepaint. A feathery white and gold robe is worn during the intro, but is discarded before the fight begins. File:Noelle Fancy.png|Highland Fashion Battle Noelle Pelharm Survivalist – Specializes in defense and long range White magic. ---- As a Survivalist, Noelle implements tactics in order to stay alive first, and defeat her opponent second. Her weapon, the parasol, functions defensively primarily, deflecting and blocking enemy attacks. Her main method of offense is through Holy magic, though she does have a few physical attacks in her moveset. Her attack stat and HP are dreadfully poor, defense and movement speed are average, and magic is above average. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Noelle's EX Mode is Deliberation in which she summons a giant set of scales with which to determine the opponent's guilt or innocence. Along with gaining Regen, Noelle gains the Evidence ability, which tips the scales accordingly depending on what actions the opponent takes. If during Deliberation, the opponent attacks Noelle, or dodges or blocks Noelle's attacks, the scales will tip towards Guilty. However, if the opponent simply takes whatever attacks Noelle performs, the scales will tip towards Innocent. When the scales are pointing fully either way, Noelle's EX Burst automatically activates. She may also activate it manually early. Noelle's EX Burst is Verdict, wherein she traps her opponent in a cylindrical cage. The sequence of this EX Burst depends on where the scales ended up pointing. If the scales pointed towards Innocent, the opponent will struggle to escape the cage, while repeatedly mashing will keep them inside before eventually performing a weak physical attack before releasing them if successful. If unsuccessful the opponent will be released taking no damage. If the scales lie between Innocent and Guilty, the opponent will present a set of statements about the current battle, of which the correct one must be picked. If incorrectly picked, the EX Burst reverts to the Innocent route. If selected correctly, the EX Burst continues to Guilty. If the scales pointed towards Guilty, the opponent will panic and release several statements that will obscure the screen, and must be manually shot down using the D-Pad and the . If all of the statements are cleared before time runs out, Noelle will pull the Guilty Lever, sending the cage careening down into a pit filled with metal spikes at the bottom. If unsuccessful, the EX Burst will revert to the successful Innocent ending. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Decisions *''World Map Theme: Determination *''Dungeon Theme: Heaven or Hell? *''Normal Battle: Debts to be Paid *''Boss Battle: The Last Stand Amongst Concurrent Destruction *''Final Boss Battle: Falling Apart Around Me Rival Battle *''Vs. Bunny: Death Sentence Quotes Default specific DLC specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:DragonSoul characters